KOTOBA TAN NARU IJYOU
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Teman. Sebuah kata sederhana yang selalu ingin aku dengar. Tapi kini hal itu seperti mimpi yang selalu mengusik disetiap malam-malamku. Kau bukan orang itu. Bukan orang yang dulu berikrar bahwa kau adalah temanku.FOR FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY.R&R!


**Tittle** : **KOTOBA TAN NARU IJYOU**

**Author** : Shirayuki Sakuya (Yuuya) and Aizawa Narui (Dark Amethyst a.k.a Anggia 'Aina' Ratri).

**Pairing** : SasuNaru

**Rating** : T aja ya?

**Genre** : Friendship and Romance XP

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei Do Own Sasuke to Naruto

**A/N** : Sankyuu buat Ame a.k.a Aizawa Narui yang mau RP dengan saya, yang mau susah-susah menghabiskan pulsa buat sms saya, sampai tengah malam dan ketiduran pula, Wakwakwak XP, Sabar ya Sis' ^^, entah kenapa kalau mikirin masalah yang sedang Sis' hadapi, saya jadi inget lagunya Sindentosca…

Dulu kita Sahabat

Berteman bagai ulat, berharap jadi kupu-kupu

Kini kita melangkah berjauh-jauhan, kau jauhi diriku karena sesuatu

Mungkin kuterlalu bertingkah kejauhan, namun itu karena ku sayang….

(Tapi sayang sekali Sis', rasa Sayang dan Care yang Sis' berikan buat orang itu dibalas dengan Kebohongan dan Kebohongan. Ck, Mendokusei~)

Fic ini terinspirasi dari Pairing Hanazono Riku (Tani Kazunori) X Ichiyo Mizuki (Yuuki Kawakubo), Fujoshi-san pasti tau dunk, sudah lihat Yaoi Live Action Boys Love 2/Boys Love 2007/Schoolboy Crush kan? Yuuya suka pair Riku X Ichiyo meskipun -lagi-lagi- berakhir tragis T_T *BT Mode On* Yuuya sempat Kaget *DEG!* waktu ada adegan 'Ehemm'… antara Riku X Ichiyo di Movie Boys Love ntu (WARNING ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DILARANG LIHAT!)

Ame juga ga boleh lihat ya, *getoked* xixixi

Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu Crawl (Carry Me Through), punya Superchick, bukan dari Japan seh tapi bagus lagunya, liriknya 'menusuk-nusuk' *Lebay dech* Heheheheh…

**FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY OMEDETTO GOZAIMASHU~**

Sa~ Dozo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu…

* * *

~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~

**KOTOBA TAN NARU IJYOU**

**(Lebih dari Sekedar Kata)**

~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~

* * *

Teman

Sebuah kata sederhana yang selalu ingin aku dengar

Tapi kini hal itu seperti mimpi yang selalu mengusik disetiap malam-malamku.

Kau bukan orang itu.

Bukan orang yang dulu berikrar bahwa kau adalah temanku.

Teman.

Sungguh, aku ingin sekali kembali mendengar kata itu darimu.

.

.

.

* * *

**Naruto POV **

Semester akhir telah dimulai, hari-hari yang super sibuk telah menanti. Jadwal les yang padat, tugas-tugas sekolah yang menumpuk dan segudang kegiatan lainnya mulai mewarnai hari-hari siswa kelas 3 di Konoha High School ini.

Pagi ini adalah hari pertama dimulainya les pagi. Suasana sekolah mulai ramai bersamaan dengan berdatangannya murid-murid yang lain. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa aku berjalan menerobos kerumunan di koridor.

Setengah berlari aku menaiki tangga menuju kelasku, ada yang harus segera ku kerjakan sebelum les dimulai. Sampai di anak tangga paling atas langkahku langsung terhenti. Di hadapanku berdiri empat sosok siswa menghadang jalanku. Ah, Sasuke dan Gengnya. Sasuke memberikan Death Glare khas seorang Uchiha, sementara itu ketiga pengikut setianya, Neji, Suigetsu, dan Gaara ikut memandang sinis kearahku. Ck, kenapa sih aku harus bertemu dengan mereka disini? Merepotkan.

Tanpa sadar aku mendesah dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kau mau apa, Sasuke?" tanyaku pelan.

Dengan tatapan tajam, perlahan Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku.

"Mau apa? Mau apa katamu? Aku mau ini!"

Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke merebut tasku lalu melemparnya ke lantai dasar. Mulutku ternganga memandang ke bawah dari lantai tiga gedung sekolah ini, seluruh isi tasku berhamburan keluar. Beberapa bukuku sempat terinjak murid-murid yang berlarian dan berlalu lalang tanpa peduli.

Dengan pandangan tak percaya aku menatap keturunan Uchiha itu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Sasuke?" ujarku kesal.

Sambil tersenyum sinis, Sasuke berkata,

"Karena aku suka melakukannya padamu, Idiot!" maki Sasuke yang langsung mendapat sambutan tawa sinis dari ketiga pengikutnya itu.

Tidak mau mencari ribut. Aku hanya menghela napas panjang, berusaha meredam emosiku. Tanpa kata-kata aku meninggalkan mereka dan segera berlari menuruni anak tangga.

Dengan hati-hati kupunguti barang-barangku yang berceceran. Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Sasuke tengah mengawasiku dari atas.

Aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa salahku, sampai Sasuke begitu membenciku?.

Kenapa dia selalu saja menggangguku? Mengusiliku? Padahal sudah hampir 3 tahun kami berteman.

Ya, Teman. Dulu sekali kata itu pernah dia ucapkan untukku. Ketika pertama kali kami bertemu dan kujabat erat tangannya.

Namun semua itu berubah saat semester awal kelas dua, ketika dia mengenal teman selain aku.

Teman? Ah, apa iya dia menganggapku teman? Apa ada teman yang tega menyakiti temannya?

Apakah aku tak pantas untuk menjadi temannya?

Aku masih dalam 'Mimpi siang bolongku' hingga tak menyadari ada sosok lain yang tiba-tiba ikut membungkuk dan membantuku memunguti barang-barangku yang berserakan.

"Ini milikmu," sebuah suara terdengar mengiringi buku-buku yang terulur di depan wajahku. Terkejut, aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Tepat dihadapanku, kulihat seseorang tengah tersenyum ramah padaku.

Kubetulkan letak kacamataku sembari mengamati 'Penolongku' itu.

Pemuda itu berambut hitam cepak, kulitnya putih bersih. Senyum masih saja mengembang menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat. Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelum ini…

Sambil mengucap terimakasih, kuambil buku-buku milikku itu dari tangannya.

"Namaku Sai, aku murid pindahan dari Oto. Ck, padahal sudah tahun terakhir, tapi apa boleh buat ya? Hahahah…" pemuda penolongku itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Hmm, pantas saja aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumya.

"Aku sedikit tersesat di sekolah baruku ini, bisa kau membantuku… ummm… Gomen, Anata no namae wa?" tanyanya.

"Na-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto desu." Jawabku.

Sai kembali tersenyum, diulurkan tangannya kearahku.

"Un, Yoroshiku ne~ Ore no Tomo yo!" ujarnya ramah.

Aku tertegun mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bagaimana bisa dia yang notabene baru saja mengenalku langsung menganggapku sebagai temannya. Hatiku tiba-tiba menjadi hangat. Dengan senyum tulus, kusambut uluran tangannya. Menjabatnya erat.

**END NARUTO POV**

Sementara itu, tanpa mereka berdua sadari. Raut wajah Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu berubah geram. Ada kilat amarah yang terlihat di mata Onyx miliknya. Tangannya mengepal erat menahan kesal.

* * *

Tidak terasa sudah hampir 2 bulan sejak Sai pindah ke Konoha High School. Selama itu pula persahabatan antara Naruto dan Sai terjalin lebih erat.

Sai sepertinya tak peduli dengan omongan murid-murid lain yang selalu menjelek-jelekan Naruto. Dia bahkan menolak ajakan Sasuke dan Gengnya yang memintainya untuk menjauhi Pemuda yang selalu mereka ganggu itu.

Semua murid di Konoha High School tahu. Dimana ada Sai, disitu pasti ada Naruto, demikian juga sebaliknya.

Naruto merasa sangat senang. Karena akhirnya, ia mempunyai seseorang yang disebutnya teman. Sai begitu baik padanya, menjaga dan melindunginya. sehingga Naruto pun selalu berada didekat Sai. Menemaninya bila pemuda itu memerlukannya, meminjami Sai catatannya bahkan mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya bila pemuda itu terlupa.

Dan Sasukepun menghilang begitu saja. Entah kenapa keturunan Uchiha dan ketiga anak buahnya itu tak lagi mengganggunya. Bila Sai terlihat bersama Naruto, Sasuke sepertinya lebih memilih menghindar. Memandangi mereka dari jauh dengan tatapan kesal.

Namun kali ini, Sasuke sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

Sepulang sekolah itu Naruto terlihat tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga. Sendirian. Dan kondisi itu menjadi kesempatan baik bagi Sasuke untuk menyeretnya kesalah satu sudut koridor yang sepi.

"Sasuke? Mau apa kau?" teriak Naruto sambil menyentakkan tangannya yang dicekal Sasuke.

Tapi usahanya sia-sia, tangan Sasuke semakin mencengkeram erat lengannya.

"Ouch!" Naruto meringis merasakan sakit pada lengannya. Namun Sasuke seakan tidak peduli. Ditariknya Naruto mendekat padanya, sehingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter saja.

Dada Naruto berdebar kencang. Dengan sorot mata tajam Sasuke menatap mata biru milik Naruto yang terhalangi lensa kacamata minusnya, membuat Naruto semakin salah tingkah saja.

Saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, Refleks Naruto memejamkan mata. Secepat kilat, Sasuke menarik lepas kacamata minus yang selalu bertengger manis di hidung Naruto.

Cengkeraman Sasuke mengendur dan perlahan ia mundur. Meninggalkan Naruto yang mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan pandangannya yang kabur saat menyadari kacamatanya telah raib dari tempatnya.

"Sasuke, kembalikan kacamataku!" pinta Naruto seraya menghampiri Sasuke. Saat sampai di depan Sasuke, secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menjatuhkan kacamata itu dan menginjaknya dengan sebelah kakinya.

Naruto terhenyak. Nafasnya tecekat melihat kejadian itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ditatapnya nanar kacamata miliknya yang telah hancur itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau lakukan itu, Sasuke?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu ia lontarkan. Pertanyaan yang sama setiap kali Sasuke mengganggunya.

"Oops! Maaf… aku tak sengaja, Idiot!" jawab Sasuke santai. Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri terpaku menatap serpihan kacamatanya.

Sesaat dialihkannya pandangannya pada punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Ada rasa nyeri yang berdenyut di dadanya.

Setetes air mata terlihat menyusuri pipi pemuda berambut pirang itu.

* * *

Kejadian kemarin masih hangat diingatan Naruto. Dia belum bisa membeli kacamata minus yang baru. Pelajaran pagi itu dia agak susah mengikuti karena pandangannya sedikit kabur. Hari inipun sebisa mungkin dia menghindari Sasuke dan Gengnya, karena itu Naruto memilih keluar dari kelas dan menghilang begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Naruto tengah di sudut taman sekolah samar-samar dia melihat Sai berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Naruto melambaikan tangannya mencoba memanggilnya, Tapi sepertinya Sai tidak mendengarnya.

Naruto yang ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sai segera beranjak untuk mengikutinya.

Dilihatnya Sai sedang duduk di pinggir kolam bersama dengan Juugo dan Pein.

Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar percakapan mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersama Naruto?" tanya Juugo sambil melirik Sai yang tengah meneguk cola di sampingnya.

"Untuk apa aku bersama si Culun kutu buku itu, hah? Membosankan!" jawab Sai memainkan kaleng cola ditangannya.

Deg!

Naruto tercekat mendengar kata-kata Sai barusan.

'Itu tidak mungkin, Sai… Sai tidak mungkin berkata seperti itukan?' bantahnya dalam hati.

"Hm… Bukannya kau bersahabat dengannya?" tanya Pein mengernyit heran.

"Sahabat? Huh, aku cuma memanfaatkannya saja tahu?" dengus Sai meneguk sisa colanya sampai habis. Dilemparkanya kaleng kosong itu ke keranjang sampah di dekatnya.

Kata-kata Sai sukses membuat Naruto terdiam membeku. Matanya terasa panas, tubuhnya bergetar. Dikepalkan tangannya erat menahan tangis.

'Jadi... selama ini, orang yang aku anggap sebagai sahabat, hanya memanfaatkanku saja?' tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri

'Lalu apa arti persahabatan kami selama ini? Senyum, tawa, tangis yang kami bagi, apa itu semua juga palsu?'

Naruto menekan dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Sakit sekali rasanya.

"Jadi kau hanya memanfaatkannya, heh?" tanya Juugo sambil tertawa lebar.

Sai mengangguk.

"Yupz! Aku cuma butuh dia sebagai pesuruhku saja, Yeah…dia sendiri juga tak keberatan mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahku itu."

"Haha.. Kau licik juga ya?" komentar Pein.

"Aku heran, Naruto itu sebenarnya bodoh atau idiot sih? Hahahahaha…" tambah Pein lagi.

Mereka bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Perlahan, Naruto melangkah mundur, ia benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Ternyata selama ini, ia juga salah menilai Sai.

Mungkin benar apa yang selalu dibilang Sasuke. Bahwa dia orang yang bodoh, idiot. Dobe!

Mungkinkah orang seperti dia tak pantas mendapatkan sahabat sejati?

Tidak kuat lagi melihat Sai menertawakannya, Naruto berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang sudah ditabraknya, ia terus berlari. Mengikuti kemana arah kaki membawanya. Dan tanpa Naruto sadari, dia telah berada di atap sekolah.

Tubuhnya lemas, seketika itu juga badannya jatuh berlutut. Kepalanya menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar.

'Tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh menangis, aku tidak boleh cengeng… aku harus kuat,' bisiknya lemah pada dirinya sendiri.

Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi, tapi Naruto masih belum juga beranjak.

Dia tak ada niat untuk kembali kelas dengan keadaannya yang seperti sekarang. Dia berharap tak pernah ditemukan. Berharap menguap dan menghilang.

Naruto mendongak ke atas, ditatapnya awan mendung yang tampak berarak diatas sana. Sebuah senyum pahit tersungging di bibirnya.

"Mo~ daijobu desu yo…" lirihnya pelan.

* * *

Sementara itu di kelas, jam pelajaran terakhir telah dimulai. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak berkonsentrasi pada penjelasan Senseinya. Matanya berkali-kali menatap bangku kosong di sudut ruangan itu. Bangku yang biasa di duduki Naruto.

'Bukan kebiasaan si bodoh itu membolos pelajaran seperti ini, apa dia kena masalah lagi?' ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

Pandanganny a beralih ke luar jendela. Mendung terlihat menggantung di angkasa.

'Ck, kemana si Dobe itu? Lagipula kenapa aku harus memikirkan si Bodoh itu? Ck, menyebalkan!' batin Sasuke kesal.

Hujan mengguyur deras tepat saat jam sekolah berakhir. Kebanyakan siswa nekat menerobos hujan, sebagian lagi terlihat menunggu jemputan di halaman depan ataupun menumpang teman yang kebetulan membawa payung.

Neji yang membawa mobil pulang bersama Gaara dan Suigetsu, mereka sudah berusaha mengajak Sasuke, namun pemuda Raven itu menolak tawaran mereka. Mereka bertigapun tak dapat memaksa keturunan Uchiha itu.

Sasuke masih belum juga beranjak dari bangkunya. Dia masih duduk sembari menatap hujan yang turun dari jendela kelas.

Entah apa alasannya, Sasuke tahu Naruto belum pulang. Bisa dia lihat tasnya masih berada di. mejanya.

'Ck, dimana dia?'

Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan kasar. Berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas. Kedua tangannya dimasukan kesaku celana, menghindari dingin yang mulai terasa. Kali ini dia berjalan menyusuri Koridor yang sepi, sesekali dia menengok ke ruangan kelas yang dilewatinya. Seakan mencari seseorang. Namun hanya kekecewaan yang dia dapat. Orang yang ingin ditemuinya seakan menghilang begitu saja.

Naruto.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu masih meringkuk di atap sekolah yang basah, menekuk kedua lututnya di dadanya. Rambut pirangnya yang telah basah kuyup menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Seragam sekolah miliknya hampir menyatu dengan kulit tannya.

Entah berapa lama Naruto terdiam disana, tapi ia tahu sekarang sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah. Dengan sedikit susah payah dia bangkit. Kepalanya terasa berat ketika dia memaksakan kakinya untuk berjalan menuju ruangan kelas.

Kosong.

Semuanya teman-temannya telah pulang. Sepertinya memang tak ada satupun yang peduli kalau dia menghilang.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya dia berlari keluar kelas setelah terlebih dahulu menyambar tas miliknya.

Naruto berlari keluar gedung. Halaman sekolah ini sudah sepi. Dia berhenti dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri saat kata-kata Sai terngiang kembali. Tak dipedulikannya tubuhnya yang basah kuyup dan menggigil kedinginan. Kali ini Naruto tidak lagi menahan diri, ditengah derai hujan ia menangis. Tetes air hujan menyamarkan tangisnya. Membuatnya merasa tak perlu lagi menutupi perasannya yang sedih dan kecewa.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi berada di perpustakaan melihat sosok yang begitu familiar di halaman depan gedung utama. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia berlari menerobos hujan.

Sasuke tertegun menatapnya. Naruto tampaknya belum menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Sosok berambut pirang itu terlihat menengadah kearah langit yang hitam pekat. Membiarkan hujan menerpa wajahnya. Serupa air mata yang menyusuri pipinya.

Entah kenapa Sasuke malah tambah kesal ketika melihat Naruto seperti itu. Dengan langkah cepat dia menghampiri Naruto tanpa mempedulikan hujan yang masih mengguyurnya.

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

Akhirnya aku menemukan si pirang bodoh itu. Entah kenapa emosiku langsung meluap begitu melihatnya. Tanpa banyak berkata aku menghampirinya, menarik kerah baju Naruto. Mencengkeramnya kuat. Menarik dengan kasar pemuda itu kearahku. Mata biru itu melebar menatapku. Kulayangkan tinjuku hendak memukulnya. Kukira dia akan takut namun dia malah tersenyum.

Ya, senyum.

Senyum palsu yang seolah berkata 'aku baik-baik saja', senyum yang kubenci yang ingin sekali kuenyahkan dari wajahnya. Mata biru itu menyendu, melukiskan dengan jelas kesedihan yang selama ini berusaha disembunyikannya. Mata biru yang indah itu kini tak lagi bersinar, seolah kehilangan cahayanya.

Perlahan kulepaskan cengkeramanku, mundur menjauhinya.

"… ke…Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…"

Mataku melebar. Kuyakini pendengaranku tak salah. Bibir mungil itu bergetar menyebut namaku. Dan tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghambur kearahku. Membuatku hanya bisa terpaku ketika dia memelukku erat.

Kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar, samar-samar kudengar isak tangis darinya. Tubuhku masih membeku. Entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Aku tahu dia membutuhkan ini sekarang dan reflek aku balas memeluknya. Mengusap pelan punggungnya berusaha memberikan sedikit ketenangan untuknya.

**END SASUKE POV**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke tidak peduli bahwa saat ini mereka berada di bawah guyuran hujan, di tengah halaman sekolah yang sepi. Yang ia pikirkan hanya ingin menemani Naruto.

Entah berapa lama mereka berada di posisi seperti itu, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan mengakhiri hal bodoh itu. Mereka bisa sakit kalau terus-terusan seperti ini.

"Naruto… ayo kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto yang hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Berdua mereka berjalan menuju ke Halte. Sesekali Sasuke melirik Naruto yang berjalan menunduk di sampingnya.

Naruto terlihat sangat rapuh dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat dada Sasuke berdenyut nyeri. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto lalu menautkan jemari mereka.

Naruto yang terkejut menatap Sasuke yang telah memalingkan muka. Mungkin berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya. Seketika itu juga hati Naruto terasa hangat. Dengan sebuah senyuman ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya diantara jemari Sasuke.

Tidak perlu lama-lama menunggu, bus yang mereka tunggu datang.

Saat akan menaiki bus, Sasuke berniat melepas genggaman tangan mereka, tapi Naruto tidak mau melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Ia malah makin mempererat genggamannya, seolah takut Sasuke pergi. Entah kenapa, Sasuke tidak menolak.

Dengan bergandengan tangan mereka naik ke dalam bus. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan aneh dari beberapa penumpang bus itu. Bus yang mereka tumpangi lumayan sepi, jadi mereka berdua bebas memilih tempat duduk. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Mereka berdua duduk diam di bangku paling belakang, jendela bus tampak berembun. Gerimis masih saja turun di luar sana. Tangan mereka masih bertautan. Naruto yang merasa nyaman, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke yang berada begitu dekat dengannya.

Tak perlu ada kata.

Tak perlu banyak bicara.

Mereka memiliki ikatan yang tak terlihat.

Entah selama ini mereka sebagai teman ataupun rival.

Ya, Teman.

Mereka tahu ikatan mereka lebih dari sekedar kata sederhana itu.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto yang bersandar nyaman dibahunya, menyingkirkan rambut pirangnya yang masih basah dari keningnya. Meraih dagu Naruto dan membawanya mendekat. Mata biru itu menatapnya.

"Dobe, jangan menangis lagi…" bisik Sasuke sebelum meniadakan jarak diantara mereka.

Menyentuh bibir Naruto lembut.

Sasuke kembali mendekap Naruto mengantarkan pemuda pirang itu dalam kehangatan di dadanya, Naruto tersenyum, mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke.

Nanti. Ya… mungkin nanti mereka akan bicara lebih banyak lagi. Namun saat ini, biarkanlah mereka seperti ini.

Entah sebagai teman, rival ataupun apapun hubungan mereka berdua. Naruto yakin dia akan baik-baik saja selama Sasuke ada di sampingnya.

Gerimis mulai mereda, tinggal rinai kecil yang membasahi kaca jendela bus yang mereka naiki. Awan mendungpun mulai berarak pulang. Memberikan ruang bagi setitik cahaya matahari untuk kembali bersinar.

Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTES :**

Gomen, Anata no namae wa? = Maaf, siapa namamu?

Yoroshiku ne~ Ore no Tomo yo! = Senang berkenalan denganmu, Temanku.

Mo~ daijobu desu yo = Semuanya akan baik-baik saja

.

.

.

* * *

**Yatta! Owatta yo!**

***peluk2 Ame***

***digetok***

**Sis' ayo dipublish aja Fic-fic mu yang masih tersimpan rapi itu.**

***maksa-maksa***

**SP Thanks buat Sasuke-kun a.k.a Takumi-kun, Ran-chan serta Kionkitchee yang sudah membantu saya mentranslate kalimat "Lebih dari Sekedar Kata' dalam Nihongo, saya dapat empat masukan**

**Dari 'Ijo no tango yori mo', 'Kotoba yori mo motto', 'Kotoba tan naru ijyou' dan 'Kotoba ni motto ooku' akhirnya saya memilih menggunakan KOTOBA TAN NARU IJYOU yang disarankan Ran-chan sebagai judul Fic ini, heheh XP**

**Yosh! Minna-san, Read and Review please ^^**


End file.
